Friends with Benefits
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Dans la mythologie Nordique, Sigyn est l'épouse de Loki. Comment en sont-ils venus à partager leurs vies ?


**Friends with Benefits**

Ce furent les pleurs qui tirèrent Sigyn du sommeil.

Grognant légèrement, elle roula sur son flanc et se souleva sur un coude. Dans le berceau placé à côté de sa couche, le bébé sanglotait, son petit minois fripé de rides qui lui donnaient des airs de petite vieille.

« Comment tu peux avoir encore faim ? » soupira la jeune femme.

Elle s'assit, retira sa chemise de laine brute et s'empara de la fillette pour la porter à son sein. Comme d'habitude, la froideur de la peau de l'enfant fit naître la chair de poule sur ses bras, et elle sursauta quand les petites dents pointues s'enfoncèrent dans son mamelon.

A chaque fois, elle sursautait. Et pourtant, elle s'y attendait, depuis la minute où Loki était venue la voir pour lui demander si elle accepterait d'être la nourrice de sa fille.

_Pourquoi pas sa mère ?_

_Elle n'en veut pas._

Sigyn avait accepté. Et du coup, elle avait emménagé dans la maison où Loki élevait les trois enfants qu'il avait eu de sa géante des glaces – les Ases refusaient de les avoir sous les yeux avant d'être sûrs qu'ils n'avaient pas hérités les instincts belliqueux des jötnar.

Elle devait le reconnaître, l'Embrouilleur ne lui laissait pas l'unique responsabilité de ses rejetons. En fait, si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'aurait pris aucune part à leur éducation. Le dieu menteur lui avait laissé le choix, il était prêt à s'occuper seul de sa progéniture.

A la fin, Sigyn était passée du stade de nourrice à celui de gouvernante officieuse. Elle allait sortir Jormungand de la baignoire quand celui-ci refusait d'en sortir, pourchassait Fenrir avec un peigne quand le louveteau revenait avec la fourrure ébouriffée de ses escapades et rappelait à Loki que les bottes, on les rangeait à côté du paillasson, surtout quand on avait marché dans la boue avec.

La déesse cilla en sentant les canines percer la peau fine de son sein. Hel la mordait à chaque reprise, et à chaque fois elle absorbait un peu de son sang. Au début, elle s'était inquiétée et avait fait part de la chose à Loki.

_Tu sais à quelle race appartient ma fille. Je doute que ton sang lui fasse du mal, mais si tu l'empêches d'en absorber, je peux t'affirmer avec certitude qu'elle tombera malade._

L'Embrouilleur lui avait certifié que si vraiment, elle ne supportait pas de se faire vampiriser, il donnerait à Hel le sang nécessaire pour qu'elle cesse de mordre. Sigyn lui avait assuré que cela ne la dérangeait pas. Et puis, c'était de loin l'option la moins compliquée, qu'elle donne son sang.

C'était une bonne chose que Sigyn soit une déesse, capable de guérir en un clin d'œil, car la fille de Loki était d'une voracité peu commune. Une nourrice humaine aurait été vidée de son fluide vital en un seul allaitement.

Mais le sang d'une Asyne, c'était autre chose. Un litre et demi suffisait pour que l'enfant soit satisfaite. Le bébé lâcha le sein et frotta sa petite tête glacée contre la poitrine de la jeune femme.

« Quelle faim, pour une si petite créature » soupira-t-elle. « Comment peux-tu ne pas éclater avec tout ce que tu bois ? »

Le nourrisson gazouilla et tira sur l'une des longues mèches platinées de la déesse. Celle-ci lui caressa la joue avant de la reposer dans son berceau et de remettre sa chemise de nuit.

Dehors, elle entendait souffler le vent. Impossible pour elle de se rendormir, à présent. Pas avant le matin. Sigyn se leva et s'approcha du volet de la fenêtre, déverrouilla le loquet et tira le panneau de bois vers elle.

L'air glacial de la nuit groenlandaise se rua dans la pièce et elle trembla violemment. Dans le ciel noir étincelaient des étoiles impassibles, leur éclat avivé par la température. Par contraste avec l'obscurité du firmament, la neige recouvrant le sol brillait d'un blanc étrangement surnaturel sous la lumière lunaire.

Dehors, se dressait la silhouette de Loki, les yeux tournés vers le ciel.

Sigyn n'eut guère de mal à passer par la fenêtre mais faillit pousser un cri lorsqu'elle sentit la neige sous la plante de ses pieds nus. Rabattant le volet derrière elle – même si Hel était l'engeance d'un géant des glaces, elle ne voulait pas prendre de risques – elle s'avança en direction de la silhouette.

« J'ignorais que regarder les étoiles faisait partie de tes loisirs » fit-elle une fois parvenue à la hauteur du dieu menteur.

Loki laissa passer quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

« En Mésopotamie, les Juifs racontent que les étoiles sont des trous dans le voile de la nuit qui laissent passer la lumière du Paradis. »

Les yeux couleur de bleuet de Sigyn s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement.

Elle avait entendu parler de cette étrange religion – impossible de l'ignorer. En règle générale, les fois centrées autour d'un dieu unique ne duraient pas longtemps, il n'y avait qu'à voir ce qui était arrivé avec Aton. A peine ses croyants éteints, le pauvre bougre avait été écharpé par le panthéon égyptien, furieux d'avoir été mis de côté.

Mais le dieu des Juifs perdurait depuis un certain temps déjà. Peut-être grâce à sa discrétion et à celle de ses serviteurs – des _anges_, si elle se souvenait bien. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il ne cherchait pas ouvertement à recruter des fidèles. Les dieux n'avaient guère d'aversion envers les autres panthéons, sauf quand ces derniers marchaient sur leurs plates-bandes.

Curieusement, Loki semblait troublé chaque fois que les Juifs et leur Père de Toute Chose étaient évoqués. Il était vrai, cette religion s'avérait… intrigante.

« Le Paradis… Le Valhalla des Juifs, n'est-ce pas ? »

Loki pinça brièvement les lèvres.

« Un Valhalla ouvert à tous. Pas uniquement aux guerriers. »

Elle le dévisagea.

« Un seul au-delà pour les guerriers et les paysans ? Cette idée est grotesque. »

Il tourna vers elle ses yeux d'ambre, dont la couleur était impossible à deviner sous la lueur argentée de la lune.

« C'est une autre foi » rappela-t-il. « Une religion d'obéissance, pas d'héroïsme. »

« Une religion de moutons » décréta Sigyn, vaguement méprisante.

Loki lui fit entièrement face.

« Pourrait-on éviter de parler de ça ? » grinça-t-il, le ton inhabituellement sec.

La jeune femme se raidit et sentit la chair de poule lui couvrir l'échine – mais pas en raison du froid.

« De quoi parlerons-nous, alors ? » interrogea-t-elle.

Le dieu menteur ne dit mot, mais elle sentit son regard s'abaisser sur l'échancrure de sa chemise de nuit, juste à la naissance des seins. Il releva les yeux et la contempla bien en face.

« Je ne pense pas avoir envie de parler cette nuit » déclara-t-il.

Il posa la main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme et même au travers de la laine du vêtement, elle sentit le froid la transpercer.

Elle ne pouvait pas prétendre être surprise. A plusieurs reprises déjà, elle avait senti le regard de l'Embrouilleur sur son corps. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il la touchait de la sorte.

« Et si je préférais un lit vide à tes ardeurs ? » lâcha-t-elle, la voix neutre.

Il ne retira pas sa main.

« Et bien je te laisserais à ta solitude. Est-ce là ton désir ? »

Elle garda un visage lisse et impassible.

« Non. »

Le sourire de Loki ressemblait tout à fait à celui d'un loup – et en le voyant, on ne se demandait plus comment il avait pu engendrer Fenrir.

* * *

Ils ne le firent pas dans la chambre de Sigyn, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il fallait observer une certaine tenue quand un bébé se trouvait dans la pièce. L'acte eut donc lieu dans la chambre de l'Embrouilleur.

En toute franchise, la jeune femme s'attendait à ce que le dieu menteur la prenne à la manière jotunn, autrement dit comme une bête en rut, la pénétrant sans souci de la blesser ou sans se préoccuper de son plaisir à elle. Comme une créature surnaturelle basique, quoi.

Au lieu de quoi, il avait été d'une douceur et d'une délicatesse ahurissante. Et il lui avait fait éprouver l'orgasme le plus faramineux qu'elle ait jamais ressenti. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'aurait pas imaginé qu'un géant des glaces la comblerait plus encore que les dieux de son propre panthéon.

Enroulée dans les fourrures du lit, elle le regarda s'asseoir et la dévisager.

« Quand tu m'as demandé de m'occuper de ta fille, tu n'avais pas précisé que _ceci _serait une des obligations du travail. »

« Disons que c'est un développement impromptu » lâcha le dieu menteur. « Ça t'a plu ? »

Elle sourit.

« Oh que oui. Où as-tu appris à copuler de la sorte ? »

Les yeux d'ambre étincelèrent.

« Si je te disais que c'est parce que j'ai couché avec la quasi-totalité des serviteurs du dieu des Juifs ? »

Sigyn laissa échapper un bref rire. Le visage de Loki se fit grave.

« Plus sérieusement, souhaite-tu continuer dans cette voie ? »

Elle le fixa de ses yeux bleus.

« Je ne t'aime pas » fit-elle tout de go. « Et la réciproque est vraie. »

« Je le reconnais, je ne _t'aime _pas. Cela dit, je pense _bien _t'aimer. Puis-je espérer la réciproque de ta part ? »

La déesse fit la moue et médita quelques instants.

« Je ne pense pas t'aimer un jour. Mais je pense t'apprécier. Toi et tes enfants. »

« Vraiment ? » interrogea le menteur à mi-voix.

« Tu me laisses entièrement libre de mes choix, tu es prévenant et poli, tes enfants sont d'adorables petits monstres et tu es plus gentil que nécessaire pour un immonde charognard. Oui, je t'apprécie. »

L'Embrouilleur sourit.

« Tu va me faire rougir » déclara-t-il.

« J'ai envie de rester chez toi » déclara la jeune femme.

Son interlocuteur la considéra attentivement.

« En es-tu réellement sûre ? »

Sigyn renifla.

« J'aurais pu tomber sur pire que toi. Genre Thrym. »

Le jotunn se raidit alors qu'elle prononçait le nom du roi des jötnar – le plus hideux représentant de son espèce.

« C'est pas difficile de tomber sur mieux que lui » pointa le menteur.

« C'est vrai. Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je t'apprécie, toi personnellement. Alors je resterais chez toi, je veillerais sur tes enfants, et je partagerais ton lit. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Tu ne demandes rien en échange ? »

« Si. Laisse-moi toujours libre de mes choix. Et jure-moi qu'à l'instant où je voudrais partir, tu ne me feras pas de scène. »

La main glacée de l'Embrouilleur effleura ses cheveux pâles.

« Des exigences plus que raisonnables. J'accepte tes conditions, Sigyn. »

La déesse sourit.

« Parfait. Et maintenant, refais-moi l'amour. Ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai plus couché avec quelqu'un de ta trempe. »

Loki se mit à rire.

« Oh, ma colombe, tu n'as encore _rien _vu ! »

La jeune femme commença à rire elle aussi tandis que les longs doigts froids comme le givre se remettaient à errer sur son corps.


End file.
